The specific objective of this contract is to provide vital records information for use in the Better Babies Project. Specifically, the contractor shall provide Professional Services and data tapes as follows: 1) A search of birth and fetal death certificates to link deliveries in 1985, 1986, and early 1987 of Better Babies participants to vital records files. 2) Create internal data file of birth and fetal death delivery records to project participants for submission to the D.C. Office of Information Services to create 9 quarterly tapes. 3) Deliver 9 quarterly tapes for the 10 census tracts. 4) Deliver annual tapes for all births and fetal deaths in D.C. for the years 1985, 1986, and 1987.